1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to an actuator and a method for using the same, and more particularly to an actuator vibration mode of which can be adjusted by an irradiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An actuator can be applied for various fields such as a loudspeaker, a biochip, a fluidic mixer, a vibration control unit, etc.
One type of the actuator uses a vibration sheet comprising a piezoelectric layer. A vibration mode of the actuator generated from a constant power source can be adjusted by changing a shape of the vibration sheet. However, it is difficult to change the shape of the vibration sheet at once. Therefore, the vibration mode of the actuator can not be changed immediately.